This invention relates generally to underwater light structures, and more particularly to means for supporting and sealing off between lens, gasket and light housing elements of such structures.
There is a continual need for reliable, simple, and low cost underwater light assemblies usable for example in pool or spa walls, and having long life characteristics. For this purpose, the reliability of seals formed between gaskets, lenses and light housing elements is critical. To this end, face rings have been employed to carry such gaskets; however, they lacked the highly and unusually advantageous construction and modes of operation and other advantageous features of the face ring and associated structure of the present invention.